


The Bitten Hand

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Balanced on a Precipice [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conflict, Poetry, Rejection, Rey's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A look at the emotions that Rey might have been feeling in that frozen moment when she and Kylo Ren were battling for the lightsaber.





	The Bitten Hand

Come, I said  
Follow me  
Be not afraid

There is still time yet  
To fix what you made

I held out my hand  
In forgiveness  
I watched as he  
Fought his regret

And I saw that he  
Never would back down

And his way  
Filled with evil  
Was set

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Jedi left me... conflicted.  
> I really liked the idea of balance between the Light and the Dark, and the (implications) that dark did not necessarily equal evil. (Rey entering the dark Force area and having no negative repercussions) I also liked the fact that it very much echoes the fears of our era - emotionally volatile privileged white boy thinks the universe revolves around him.  
> I hated the fact that it marginalized everyone but Kylo, including Rey, and totally shunted most of the POC voices to the side. I also felt that many of the characters were OOC.  
> IDK, we'll see how Episode IX goes.


End file.
